Snow Kitten
by Steel autobot
Summary: The box on the step, the thing inside of it. This is my story my life of fun, not. I was abandoned and than found. I was the cute little femme bot with ears. I'm Snowkit but you can call me kitten or snowflake. This is my story. Transformers: Prime I don't own transformers prime all rights go to the makers of he show.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Snow kitten

-Before the death of the planet-

Ratchet was working to clean up the rest of his med-bay. There had been many patients that day and he was tired and needed some energon. There had been a battle and many autobots were lost. He had finally finished cleaning and all the patients were asleep.  
>'I need to just get some recharge.' Staring around the room none of his patients stirred it was peaceful now.<br>He turned to leave when a nock was heard at the entrance to his med-bay he turned around from the door to the other room and his optics focused in on the door. He waited but nothing was heard. He turned back around than another nock was heard. He turned and stomped over to the door. He just wanted peace but someone had to interrupt that peace. He opened the door and got ready to yell at who ever was there. No one was there.  
>'Another one of the twins jokes to bug me.' He took a few steps out to look around than turned back around to walk in only for his ped to hit something. He almost fell but caught himself. He looked down and saw a box. It was big enough to beheld by both arms but small enough to be easy to carry.<br>Reaching down he picked it up and brought it in. He walked over to the entrance to the other room and opened it, with the box still in hand. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his table in the small room. He set it there and turned on a light. He looked it over. The box sparkled with the light hiring it, it was pure white with light blue ascents over it, snowflakes were carved into it giving it a interesting texture, lastly there was a small latch on the side that was light blue. Ratchet stared at it wondering weather to open it or not. His thoughts turned to who left it, why, and what was inside. He finally came to the decision to open it. Reaching he poped the latch, and put both of his servos on it getting ready for the worst. He quickly opened it and shut his optics tight.  
>Ten minutes past and he opened his optics to look inside. He didn't see anything so he leaned forward and peered inside. Light blue and white metal blankets were there, a little soft metal cyber at toy, and something else. Two big eyes peered out of the box looking at him. They shinned silver and had two black lines going around the outside to make the pupil in the middle. Two little servos reached up to him both white with the tip of the digits being light blue and a snowflake on the back of each. The little thing pulled itself up till it was half way out and trying to stand. A small helm with snowflakes on it poked out, two big ears each tipped with light blue both ears greatly resembling an cybercats ears, and the same large silver optics. A small body with light blue and pure white covered in snowflakes. He stared at it now noticing it was a femme sparkling but did not look like any sparkling he had ever seen. The snowflake design was actually indented into its metal making it so it would never come of or fade. She was no older than a few days at most. Her small size showing she would probably never be very tall. She smiled at his shocked face showing a few pointy teeth.<br>Ratchet stared at the femme in the box for a long time trying to see if his optics mistaken him. Who would ever leave there sparkling on his door step. He finally refocused his a tension on the femme. Her eyes were closing showing she was hungry and tired.  
>Being gentle he reached in and picked her up. Her optics focused on him again as she was lifted up and held in his arms. He walked over and made a very low grade of energon for her and a regular one for himself. He than walked over to his berth with two cubes balanced on top of each other and a sparkling in the crook of his arm. He relaxed and picked up his cube and drank a little before he started feeding the little femme. He promised himself and her that he would take care of her always like she was his own. He would always love her and walk her. He also decided he needed to name her and after a little thought he made the perfect name.<br>"I love you little Snowkit" he whispered to the sleeping femme.

That was my beginning that is were I started. I would grow to become someone unlike the others. I was different but in such a good way. Ratchet taught me everything but he mostly taught me how to be a medabot. I was the strangest little femme in all of Cybertron. I never really left the med-bay. I would stay there and help. Than our planet died and just like that I was alone with out my sire. Just me and a escape pod. Now that escape pod is going to earth were I can see sire again.

-  
>I would like three reviews before I update please! Hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the team

"Oww, I hurt" she whimpered. Every part of the white femme Hirt and was on fire with pain.

"I was not meant to fly" she whispered to herself knowing know one would hear her. She dragged her wounded body up and stared at the mangled piece of metal that used to be an escape pod.

'What hit me, one second everything is fine the next I'm in a firry explosion'.

The sound of a ground bridge opening made her stop thinking. She watched the green and blue swirls hoping to see an Autobot come out. Her hopes were gone in a flash as a red medic came out and a silver/grey seeker. Both decepticons.

"Look an Autobot femme, how very... Unexpected" said the seeker known as Starscream.

"So what do we do with her", said the other one, Knockout.

"Well Knockout I think Megatron might want to see her" said squeaky Starscream. They both started towards her as another ground bridge opened. She watched with hope. Three mechs came running out. Three Autobots. Two tackled the decepticons taking them by surprise the third ran too her and helped her up. He lead the femme threw the ground bridge in time for her too see orange and white. Than she blacked out to someone's yelling.

"My sweet sweet sparkling wake up sweetspark", came the calming voice.

"Ratchet", she murmured, her optics opening and focusing on him.

"I'm here my sparkling, I'm here" he whispered in return.

-One day later-

"She is so cute! Look at her ears! She looks like a kitty cat! Can she hear really well? Is she a cat? Does she turn into a cat? Why is she covered in snowflakes? What is her name?" Said Miko in record timing. Snowkit was left with a processor ack. And hoping she would stop asking questions.

Ratchet walked over to answer.

"Yes, no, no, she was born like that, and Snowkit" he answered. The organic girl smiled happy with her answers.

Jake smiled and Rhaf watched happily. Ratchet reached over and rubbed snows ears. I purr came from her and she leaned against him. He had one arm behind his back and pulled it out too show a teddy bear he had had Miko help him get. Her much smaller size made her shorter than Bumblebee and Smokescreen. She saw it looked at it confused for a second than squealed and hugged it tightly. All the mechs had been introduced earlier and all watched her with huge optics at this.

They did not understand she had never really been part of the war she had been protected by her Sire, and she would normally stay in the med-bay.

Her ears had flattened to her head to show happiness as she squeezed the brown teddy bear with a big blue and white ribbon and a smaller snowflake neckless.

"I love it Sire its BEAUTIFUL" she squealed. The others smiled even Ultra Magnus smiled at the sene.

Please at least three reviews I would really love more but at least three before I update! Thanks hope you enjoy! O and thanks to the people who reviewed! That makes me happy someone enjoys it! I would like some ideas if you would like!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the beginning

-Deep in Space-  
>"We must find her", growled a firry red femme.<br>"I know, ok, I was not the one who left her on a door step" snarled a second femme with a dark blue paint job.  
>"Femmes, this is not worth fighting over we just need to find her that's it, understood", a tall femme stated from her position in front of everyone. Her dark blue optics watching everyone as she spoke and her put white body sparkling.<br>"All of us were separated after we were hidden and we all found each other. She was the youngest, we may have remembered something to find each other, she most likely remembers nothing of we're she came from. Do you all understand?" She stated her cool voice soothing them all.  
>There was five besides herself. Sunsets, a red ,constantly aggressive femme, and car, SeaStorm, a dark blue femme with a wild personality, and wings, Butterbee the calmest and one of the youngest, she had buttery yellow paint and door wings, Angelwings a seeker with a purple paint job and very quiet, Hummingbird the most annoying and shortest among them and has red,blue, and green paint on her along with two little wings, lastly there was her self Pure the leader, pure white paint and silver flames on her doors when she transforms. They were guardians of the protoforms very few had actually can online since the death of there planet and the allsparks disappearance. Only two sparklings were on board there large ship named Escape. Bad name but was the best name for it at the time when they got it. Alpha Trion and some other counsel members saw that the war was getting worse. In attempt to save the protoforms they picked seven sparklings and gave each an ability. They were all taught how to fight and were given there jobs. Pure, SeaStorms, and Sunsets remember everything, they were the oldest, the other three didn't remember everything but did remember most, the youngest they were still trying to find and so far no such luck, she did not have a name there was not enough time to name her. The decepticons found out about the counsels plans and they had to hide the seven femmes. Each was put at someone's door and left. Many years later right before the death of the planet they found each other again and they left with the protoforms in there ship. The seven femme was never found and they still look for there missing sister.<br>"Pure do you have any idea were she is at?"  
>Pure looked out the window of the ship, "Sidters,...Alpha Trion told me before he died that he left her with a bot he trusted, a medabot named Ratchet. There for we need to go to the planet he is on at the time, a planet called Earth."<p>

-Earth-  
>"So Snow have you ever got any training for fighting", questioned the white, green, and red wrecker.<br>"A little but I mostly was taught how to be a medabot", said the quiet femme. She glanced back to we're her sire was fixing the arm of smokescreen.  
>"Hold still smokescreen" he snarled getting ready to hit smoke in the helm with a wrench.<br>"Are you cutting my arm off or fixing it", said the freaking smokey. Laughter was heard from Snow.  
>"He may do both if you don't sit still" she said threw laughter. WheelJack laughed at that as well. The expression of smokescreen was the best part he had wide optics and was shivering.<br>"Sire can I", snow gave him puppy dog eyes and laughter was heard by every person in the room when he gave in and had too look away from his daughters huge silver optics. Snow sat down and started fixing the wound on smokescreens arm. Her smaller servos made it easier for her to reattach the small wires. She finished by welding the wound closed. Smokescreen sat up flexing his arm and moving it, proud he still had an arm to use.  
>"Thanks"<br>"Next time don't bug Ratchet or I will let him cut of your arm", she warned with a glare. He shivered at the intense glare he received.  
>"I thought you were the nice femme", he grumbled.<br>"Most of the time I am until you make me mad" with that she turned around and went back to doing what she was doing before.

Please at least two reviews thanks to those who have reviewed! The more reviews the quicker I update!


	4. Chapter 4

Snow kitten: tackling is fun

Two silver optics locked onto there target. She would get it this time she knows she will she just needed to attack it by surprise. She got ready her legs moving a little she was ready to pounce. With a swift movement she launched herself towards it her body moving to catch it.

-Down The Hall-

"SOMEONE HELP ME", Ratchet looked up from his work trying to locate we're the scream came from. Suddenly Smokescreen and Bumblebee came running in and hid behind him.  
>"What are you two younglings up too" he snarled optics darkening to give them a glare.<br>"She attacked us we did nothing to deserve it" stated the scared Smokey. The door burst open to reveille Snowkit. She looked around and spotted them and ran up getting ready to pounce on them. Bumblebee and Smokescreen made a run for it. Only one escaped the other was tackled.  
>"RATCHET HELP ME" screamed smokey terrified. His optics widened and begging for help. Ratchet laughed his optics tearing up from the scene in front of him.<br>"Smoke hold still don't run or try to escape and she will leave you alone", said Ratchet with the biggest smile in all the world.  
>He held still waiting for her to leave him. Snows' silver optics were huge, her ears up straight, and had a huge smile. She had caught the first one out of four. She jumped up and ran off down the hall letting the scared bot relax.<br>"Stay here she has tackled you now she will go find the next person on her list of bots to tackle", stated Ratchet as they watched her leave.

Her second target was in range. She prepared her self and launched. She landed on top of the scout.  
>Another high pitched beep was heard. Five minutes later bumblebee showed up shivering in fear. Ratchet laughed as hard as he could, his laughter echoing around them.<br>"Bumblebee she is done with you now so stay here and she won't attack you again".

-Down the hall-  
>Two down two too go. This one is bigger than her but not a problem she would be able to tackle him. He was in range almost ready...Ready... Tackle.<p>

A loud bang was heard from down the hall and a high pitched girly scream. All three humans had just shown up and Miko looked confused.  
>"That sounded like Bulkhead" she stated with worry. Suddenly the green wrecker came running in faster than he had ever moved.<br>"SAVE ME" he screamed collapsing in front of Ratchet.  
>"What did she do", came the confused question from Miko.<br>"She flat out attacked me and I couldn't get away and the room went dark I thought there were scraplets" he stayed with fear.

-Farther Down The Hall-  
>The small femme hid in the shadows waiting for her pray. He walked down the hall. The lights shut off and she saw him look all around trying to find the problem. As he reached out to turn on the switch she attacked.<p>

-Back To Ratchet-  
>A fourth scream was heard but this time it was a femme. A set of foot steps were heard coming in there direction. All bots expected the next victim of snows' tackling to show up so they all looked to the door. It opened to show WheelJack holding Snowkit by her back with one servo. All faces showed shock as he dropped the startled femme.<br>"You caught her", questioned Ratchet with a startled expression.  
>"Yes she tried to attack me in the dark but I heard her", he said looking down at her as she smiled nervously.<br>"Hi everyone" was her only answer.

* * *

><p>Two reviews or more please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Snow kitten: new arrivals

Silver optics peaking out of there hiding spot. A face followed than a body.

Snowkit was in her favorite place to relax on top of something really high. Ratchet was busy with the decepticon activity showing up and the others were keeping an eye on the femme. Arcee , Ultra Magnus, and Optimus were not included they weren't attacked by the femme and she probably wouldn't attack them. WheelJack found it funny that everyone was in shock he could capture the femme and had not gotten attacked.

A beep came from the screen Raychet was working at.

"That's strange", he muttered.

"What is wrong old friend", asked Optimus.

"There is a ship near and it has a Autobot signal", he said startling everyone there. Snowkit opened her silver optics and listened to what he was saying.

"New Autobot troops", questioned Ultra Magnus.

"Maybe, I could be an decepticon trick", stated Ratchet.

"Can you communicate with them", asked Optimus.

"I can try", Ratchet pushed a few buttons on the consul and started speaking, "Autobot ship this is team prime who are you, who do you have on board". There was no answer than someone came threw.

"Team prime, this is team guardian on the ship escape. We have come here to help. We're could we land?."

Optimus looked at the screen thinking about something than answered, "This is Optimus Prime, we will send you coordinates to land".

He typed in the coordinates and sent them.

"Thank you Optimus Prime we will be there shortly", came the reply.

Ratchet looked at Optimus with worry, "Optimus why would you let them come so easily".

Optimus looked at his long time friend, sighing, "I know Team Guardian they hold something every important on there ship".

Every bot watched him turn to the ground bridge and activate it. Snowkit climbed down from her spot as the others prepared themselves for the newcomers.

Snowkit moved towards the ground bridge wanting to follow the others through. She took another step towards it and reached out ready to run through. Without looking back she ran through at full speed ignoring all thoughts and followed the others trail. It was woods and the smell and sound of everything made her continue. She stopped only when she heard the sound of gun fire. She ran forward again to see a large ship damaged and on the ground. The Autobots she followed were cornered and were trying to make there way out. They continued to shoot at all decepticons in range. She looked at the ship than made her decision to go towards it. She stayed hidden in the trees and forest surrounding everything and moved forward. The yells of everything behind her, her mind was focused on the ship and why it was here. She moved in front of it and reached out to touch the door. Her servo brushed the door and amazingly it opened getting a squeak of surprise from the white femme. She heard more yells from behind her so she ran forward into the ship afraid of the decepticons behind her. The door moved up and started closing she ran back to the door but the door closed leaving her locked inside.

She hid in a ball hoping for it to open again. It didn't and the scared femme stayed there for a while till she got the strength to move forward. Everything was darkened but she could she in the dark, so she moved forward seeing the outline of a wall and tables. She found a door and moved forward it opened for her leading her to a hall with multiple doors. She decided that she should open each one a figure out what they each held.

The first six were what looked like private quarters for different bots. Each was huge and held all sorts of different things. The next few after thoughs were storage rooms and than there were two rooms left. She approached the closest and opened it to find something she never expected. The walls were covered in protoforms. She continued to look than she felt something on her leg and looked down to see two sparklings looking up at her with blue optics, one was holding her leg and watching her with a small bit of fear.

"We're femmes"? Questioned one of them as she watched her. The one holding onto her leg appeared to be a femme with pink, purple, and light yellow swirls on her body as a design and the other was a mech who was talker than the femme with green and blue paint no particular design.

"I don't know femme", said the startled older femme. Snowkit peaked back out the door and saw the last door.

"Come on let's go find them", she said quietly. Snow reached down and picked up the femme and held out her hand for the mechling who took it and walked beside her. Snow approached the door and told the femme to hold onto her as she reached to open the door. She pressed the button and the door slid open. Her yes darted around the room until the light flickered on. On the floor lay six femmes all laying in some uncomfortable positions. The groans and whimpers that came out of them showed none were dead but injured. Snow set the femling down and let go of the mechling telling them both to stay. She spent a good amount of time staging injured femmes over into a row were she walked the the worst injured one and started fixing the wounds. Each femme looked different with there own look and color. She finished up with the last femme and started reonlining all of them. The first one to wake up was a red femme who looked like she wanted to kill someone or thing. The next was a deep blue femme with wings and who instantly stated fighting with the other one. They both tackled one another before another multi colored femme got up and pounced on top of them both, joining in on the fun. Two others sat up and tried to break them up but failed so they sat back down. Finally the last sat up her eye radiating anger.

"STOP", all eyes locked on hers, even Snowkit looked at her, she was still not noticed by anyone with the two sparklings on her lap.

The three fighting femmes stopped and looked at the angry white femme. Her eyes scanned everyone till they came too the smaller white femme siting with the two sparklings. Everyone looked were she was looking. The first one to speak was the firry, problem causer femme.

"What are you doing here tiny", she snarled and got an nasty glare from everyone else.

Snow looked at the femme before answering, "I'm the one who fixed your wounds dummy."

The red femme snarled and glared only to get a glare five times worse from snow. Everyone was in shock when the red femme backed off and shivered.

"What is your name femme", the white femme asked.

"Snowkit, and yours"

"Pure"

"We'll that is a pretty name, Pure" said a smiling femme. Pure stared at the smaller femme for a second earning some confused looks.

Pure looked at the others before saying, "Femmes remember what she looked like, she had ears, snowflakes on her body, and silver optics", all attention was back on Snow.

"It's her sisters, we found our sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Snow kitten chap 6

Snow just stared at them. 'What does she mean?' Was her thought. She didn't have long to think when she was hugged by a very excited femme.

"I have my sister now, she is sooo cute." She screamed. Snow was having a hard time even moving and she could almost feel her plating bending in on itself.

"Hummer, release her, your hurting her." Came the same commanding voice from the white femme Pure.

Hummer as Pure called her released me and I dropped on my butt.

"Sorry." She said in a little girl voice. "I'm Hummingbird."

Pure shook her head than gestured to the others.

"I should introduce everyone, this is Sunsets, Seastrom, Butterbee, Angelwings,and of course Hummingbird." Each of the femmes waved or said hi as there name was said.

"We are the guardians and protect the protoforms, each of us was given an ability to help with watching after them." She said smiling.

"Sunsets, controls fire." Sunsets made a fire ball in her hands than made it disappear.

"Seastorm can steal the ability a or strengths of others." Seastorm touched sunsets than made a fire ball as well, earning a growl from sunsets.

"Butterbee can disappear." Butterbee was suddenly gone than reappeared next to Pure.

"Angelwings can teleport." Angel suddenly appeared next to snow, than Pure, and than back at her normal place.

"And hummingbird has super speed." There was suddenly wind going all around snow and a blur of different colors before it stopped and reviled Hummingbird.

"I can heal others." Said Pure smiling.

"You were part of us to at one time but were put somewhere we could not find you." She looked down sadly. "You could control ice which is why you are covered in snow flakes. You wee the youngest to be given a ability and probably do not remember when it happened."

"That is why we came here we were looking for you." Snow smiled happy to be wanted by other femmes no other femme ever saw her as anything important. The one from when she was younger hated her because she was different.

She stood only to hear the yells of her father. He was coming towards them. He would not be happy. Snow hated getting in trouble. She turned to leave only for him to burst in anger clear on his face.

* * *

><p>Three reviews before an update please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Snow kitten chap 7

Snow stared at her father in fear. She had never seen him this mad at her.

His glare pierced each femme to the spark, until his optics landed on her.

With anger in each step he took, he marched up to snow and snatched her servo. He than dragged her back out of the ship.

At the sight of that the other femmes got in her way, trying to make him stop and release there sister.

Pure stood in front of him, servos out trying to stop him.

"Sir, please release our sister, we just finally found her again, and we really care about her."

"Get out of my way fembot!" He snarled angrily pushing past Pure and stomped out of the ship.

With each door he passed Snow reached out to grab something. All the femmes followed behind, each one wanting to stop him but to scared to do so.

He finally reached the door and it opened for him confusing poor Snow as to why it would not open for her earlier.

"Ratchet, I don't want to leave they are kind to me sire!" She practically begged tears coming out of her silver optics leaving trails of them down her face. He continued to drag her behind him.

All around the fight was still going, it had taken awhile for Ratchet to learn were his daughter had gone. As soon as he had though he was storming onto a ship searching for a white femme with ears.

Suddenly snow pulled out of his hold. Ratchet snarled and turned towards her.

"Come on Snow you are going back to the base now!" He stated firmly anger in ever part of his body. She looked at him with upset optics.

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay out, you never allow me out! I'm always stuck near you I just want to have some freedom!" She screamed back more tears poring out of her optics. Ratchet turned and go ready to snatch his daughter and leave. He turned back only in time to see her get grabbed and dragged off.

She screamed, earning the attention of everyone of the mechs and femmes there.

Starscream stood behind her with his blaster too her helm. Her eyes were huge showing all her fear and want to run. The other decepticons ran over to join the mech.

"Stay we're you are Autobots or this lovely femme will die." His voice rang out, like squeaky brakes on a old car. Snow shivered and whimpered at the awful voice near her audios and sharp his digits are as they tear into her armor.

"Starscream, release Snow now she is not part of this." Came the gentle, firm voice of Optimus.

"You know Prime, I think she is part of it now." Came is fowl reply. Snows optics grew. Starscream called for a ground bridge and shoved Snow to the red mech next to him, who caught her and pointed his own blaster at her head. They all than ran into the ground bridge pulling Snow along.

None of the Autobots could do any thing. Soon enough all that was left was the Autobots and Guardians. Most were extremely angery.

* * *

><p>I won't to ask a question please tell me which one of my characters u like most and what u want me to do next!<p>

* * *

><p>Ok three reviews and I have a question! I wanted to ask thoughs of you who are good at doing art and enjoying it to draw a picture for this story! I really want to know what others think head characters look like! Please pm me if you are going to! IOC anyone does I will put a link to your picture on my profile! Please pm the link for it to me and I will happily put it on my profile.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Snow Kitten chap 8 -The Nemesis - Snow was thrown onto the floor. She growled at the same red mech in charge of watching after her. He was annoying, only thing interesting about him was how funny he was when she scratched his paint. He was still buffing out the claw marks. "Annoying femme, you practically destroyed my paint job!" He snarled at her. Snow looked at him with a scowl before sticking her glossa at him. He did the same back at her and continued with his buffing. This continued for some time before the door opened and one large blue mech stepped through. "Breakdown, finally your back. I'm sick of watching this annoying femme, so you can now do it I have work to get too!" He walked out in a hurry, leaving her with a mech three times her size who was in confusion. They both stared at one another for some time, before he broke the silence. "So... Um... What's your name?" He stuttered out. She looked at him tapping her claws on the floor, wondering what to say. "Snow and I presume your breakdown!" "O... Yeah... Yeah I'm breakdown and that was knock out, he's our medic, I'm his assistant." She laughed gently, trying to stop her self from laughing. He stared at her trying to figure out what was so funny. She suddenly collapsed and stopped moving. His optics grew big, as he ran over to see what was wrong. As soon as he touched her she got up ran around him as he tried to grab her. She ran out the door and took a hidden dagger of her self and stabbed the control panel. The door closed before he could get to her. He would call others but she was fast and could out run most. She turned and took of down the hall way the same direction the medic went. She ran listening for any sound to help her. A few drones went past her but she hid away from them. She finally came upon the door that she heard the same medic knockout in working on patching up some wounds on a drone. His scratch was gone and the drone was dying from his many wounds. Snow took no time, she burst in and hit the medic right on the bottom of the helm. He dropped down onto the ground knocked out. She hurried over to the drone. She was ready to kill him but stopped. She couldn't kill him it was not in her programming. The drone was coughing as he died, Snow had never killed and never let any one die with out some kind of help. She grabbed some tools and started repairing him. She welded all of his wounds closed and did an excellent job at it making it look as if he had never been hurt. The drone sat up examining himself looking at the places were wound used to be. He studied her than the autobot mark. Snow suddenly remembered where she was and the medic who she knocked out. Turning around she found him just coming back on line. She ran of turning down new hall ways every once and a while. She finally reached a door that led out side. Rushing out she found her self with wind blowing all around her. She stumbled out only to look over the edge and see the ground far below. Her spark dropped in that moment. There was no way of escaping without dying. The doors behind her opened and Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout, lots of drones, and Megatron walked through. Her silver optic grew huge at the sight of Megatron. She hoped never to see the war lord in her life, but there he was smiling at her like he was a kind person. "Come here little bot. Come here and I will maybe not kill you femme." He said grinning. The others smiled and that too, like it was a good thing to die. She looked back down at the ground far below. Two options here. Number one go with them and most likely die, number two jump to ones death. She looked at them than back down. Than she remembered everything thoughs femmes had said. "The power of ice." She whispered gently. With out thinking she fell backwards off of the ship. The mechs ran after her. Some drones, Starscream, and Megatron all jumped off followed her down. She thought of what she had done than of why she did it. The snowflakes on her body glowed light blue and ice formed at her digit tips. With out thinking two ice skates came out of her peds. Her servos shot out ice and she changed direction so her peds would come down fist. A bridge leading to the ground formed around her and suddenly she was ice skating down it like she was trained since birth how to do so. A smile formed on her lips as she continued down. Crashes were heard behind her from the drones chasing after her. The ground was reached and she jumped landing softly, with her ice skates gone. The snow flakes stopped glowing and the ice melted. She just stared at her servos as the cold tingly feeling disappeared. She moved her servos to her com link and turned it on contacting base. Ratchets happy voice came back in reply. A ground bridge opened in front of her and without a thought she speed through. She was greeted by the face of Ratchet and the other femmes. All of the femmes suddenly speed through the ground bridge to attack the decepticons. Ratchet pulled her away giving her. Billions of scans and checking ever little thing on her. A while later the femmes came back walked up to a council and plugged in something. Multiple pictures showed up. All of them were of the same thing. A ice bridge. All optics and eyes were on the ice white and sky blue femme with silver optics. She smiled sheepishly. Three reviews please before update! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone about taking so long. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Smokescreen, didn't we tell you not to make her upset?"<p>

"I did not mean too, OK. I just asked a question!"

"Still, now we are required to pull you out of this block of ice!"

"Relax Sun, your making Snow upset!"

That one question of are you crazy. That was the question that got smokescreen turned into a smokesicle. He had not even meant it in a bad way. The only bot who has not had some problem with ice is Wheeljack because he has been the smartest mech to not bug Snow.

That poor femme was trying to not turn everyone there into a Popsicle. Her silver optics were wide and she was scared.

Ratchet has been trying to get her to calm down for hours now. Nothing works. The berth she sat on started to freeze like everything else. Pure caught sight of it and rushed over to her.

"Snow, relax your mind. Think of your favorite thing on earth or cybertron." She said calmly while leaning towards the femme, her servo on her shoulder. Snow vented in and thought of repairing mechs and femmes on cybertron with her father. She closed her optics tightly and smiled. All frost in the room melted and smokescreen was soon able to escape the block of ice.

"Pure maybe we should start to teach her. We all learned how to use our abilities when we first got them. Maybe we should all start to teach her." Pure sighed at Sunsets comet.

"Yes we should."

"But how." Came the question from smokescreen. "She keeps freezing everything."

"Well that is the first lesson." stated Pure "Follow me Snow."

Snow swallow and followed her out side.

"Snow, you must learn that your feeling control your abilities. Watch." Pure gestured to Sunsets. Sunsets started making a fire ball between her palms. It grew and grew, than she hit her palms together and it disappeared.

"If I'm upset I may start to create fire but if I'm relaxed I'm OK." Stated Sunsets. Pure looked at Snow getting her attention.

"Once you understand how you can control your abilities you can contain them with out problems. Another thing is that your afraid. Your afraid that you will hurt someone else or yourself while using your abilities so you try to stop them. It does not work that way if you are afraid of them your more pron to hurt someone around you. Now lets begin." Pure smiled as Snow began to understand what to do.


	10. Poll

I put a poll up please answer and than help me! I about to cry here! Pleople are trying to help me with stories I have not done in a while and it makes me feel good but i don't know how to continue! Please answer the poll than pm me telling what you would like to happen next in the story or stories you like! It would be greatly apreciated! Thank you all for helping me along!


End file.
